


Three Years

by Esodra



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esodra/pseuds/Esodra
Summary: Spyro and Cynder were trapped inside a crystal for three years before they were once again freed. We are going to explore what happened to Spyro and Cynder while they were frozen in the crystal.





	

Three years isn’t necessarily a long time. We can agree that a lot of things can happen in three years and that your life can get twisted upside down in this short timespan. However, looking at the bigger picture, no, three years wouldn’t be considered a long time. In fact, most people don’t even perceive three years as anything significant, especially not when they reach adulthood. Things seem to slow down after you turn 18, sometimes older.  
Yet, in dreams, three years can seem unendingly. Not only in dreams but generally when you’re trapped somewhere you don’t want to be. You could actually live the perfect life, but if things seem ––off – three years would still be considered a long time. I’m sorry. I don’t want to start this tale talking about whether or not three years is a long time or not, however, it’s still information you need to know. I don’t know what happened. It wasn’t meant to happen. It was only supposed to protect us for so long, then, once we were ready, let us go. We could have prevented a lot of things from happening. If we had just been there instead of –– here. Wherever here is. Or was.

Let me try and explain; Spyro and I were sealed in a crystal for three years, unable to get contact with the world outside. We were so close to everyone, a few days travel if they had just looked. How does the saying go “so close, yet so far”?  
The crystal wasn’t meant to keep us hidden for that long, it was only meant to protect us. The cave came crashing down and it was then formed to spare our lives; knowing that we were not yet ready to leave this world. While the crystal protected us, kept us safe, and prepared, the world slowly died. We were later to learn that we had been missing for three years. The news scared both of us, however, I think Spyro was devastated. Despite trying to look on the bright side. How could he not? We were hidden, no one could find us, not even the Guardians. What would have happened to this world if we were to never be found? What would have happened to us?

I never felt as if I belonged with the other dragons. The Guardians were nice to take me in, despite the things I did, it just never felt right. I never liked them much, neither did I like Spyro, he was too... persistent. Good. Perfect. However, over the course of three years, things changed. For the better and the worse. For us, things got better, we became stronger; physically, our bodies changed, we got older, despite being in a somewhat frozen state inside that crystal.  
The crystal changed us. We changed in ways that were needed, ways that would make us the perfect opposition for Malefor. So we would be strong enough to strike; so we wouldn't die on our journey.  
Physically we were prepared for the fight to come, a fight we didn't even know would happen.  
Mentally we changed; it’s not easy to explain, and I know people will think I am crazy for even saying this. I am well aware that these things shouldn’t be possible, but Spyro awoke something in that crystal. He created something– something that cannot be described. Something that helped me, us, see things more clearly and help change our view of the world.  
However, while we were sleeping and getting stronger, the world excelled into chaos. Malefor rose quickly in power. He took the advantage of our disappearance. If we hadn't come back, he would have taken the world in mere three years – despite everyone's best effort to stop him.

For three years we were sealed in that crystal. We slept. Waited. But, truth be told; we were alive!


End file.
